greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 9
TBA |presenters = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 36 (to date) | debut = | return = Gibraltar Kazakhstan Luxembourg Switzerland San Marino Taiwan | withdraw = Hong Kong Liechtenstein Malta Portugal Vietnam | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV9 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 9, often referred to as GVSC 9, will be the ninth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in North Korea, after Sunmi won the eight edition with "Heroine". Location : For further information see North Korea North Korea, officially the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia constituting the northern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands. Pyongyang is the nation's capital and largest city. To the north and northwest, the country is bordered by China and by Russia along the Amnok (known as the Yalu in China) and Tumen rivers; it is bordered to the south by South Korea, with the heavily fortified Korean Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) separating the two. Nevertheless, North Korea, like its southern counterpart, claims to be the legitimate government of the entire peninsula. In 1910, Korea was annexed by Japan. After the Japanese surrender at the end of World War II in 1945, Korea was divided into two zones, with the north occupied by the Soviets and the south occupied by the Americans. Negotiations on reunification failed, and in 1948, separate governments were formed: the socialist Democratic People's Republic of Korea in the north, and the capitalist Republic of Korea in the south. An invasion initiated by North Korea led to the Korean War (1950–1953). The Korean Armistice Agreement brought about a ceasefire, but no peace treaty was signed. North Korea officially describes itself as a self-reliant, socialist state and formally holds elections. Various media outlets have called it Stalinist, particularly noting the elaborate cult of personality around Kim Il-sung and his family. The Workers' Party of Korea (WPK), led by a member of the ruling family, holds power in the state and leads the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland of which all political officers are required to be members. Juche, an ideology of national self-reliance, was introduced into the constitution in 1972. The means of production are owned by the state through state-run enterprises and collectivized farms. Most services such as healthcare, education, housing and food production are subsidized or state-funded. From 1994 to 1998, North Korea suffered a famine that resulted in the deaths of between 240,000 and 420,000 people, and the country continues to struggle with food production. A sizeable amount of the population is thought to suffer from malnutrition, parasite infestations and food and waterborne diseases. North Korea follows Songun, or "military-first" policy. It is the country with the highest number of military and paramilitary personnel, with a total of 9,495,000 active, reserve and paramilitary personnel. Its active duty army of 1.21 million is the fourth largest in the world, after China, the United States and India. It possesses nuclear weapons. North Korea is an atheist state with no official religion, and public religion is discouraged or persecuted. Both North Korea and South Korea became members of the United Nations in 1991. International organizations have assessed that human rights violations in North Korea have no parallel in the contemporary world. North Korea operates re-education and prison camps, akin to the gulag prisons of the Soviet Union. The concentration camps are used to segregate those seen as enemies of the state and punish them for alleged political misdemeanours or alleged misdemeanours of relatives as part of the "3 generations of punishment" policy instigated by state founder Kim Il-sung. Prisoners are frequently subject to slave labour, malnutrition, torture, human experimentation, rape, and arbitrary executions. Participating countries The confirmation period for the ninth edition opened on the 20th February 2018. The contest will start most likely in Late March 2018. The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Semi-Final Participants Final Participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Hong Kong: RTHK on the 22nd February 2018 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, due non-qualifications in the past editions. The Hod quit his position and changed his country for Kazakhstan. A return with new HoD is possible. * Liechtenstein: 1FLTV on the 26th February 2018 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, due non-qualifications in the past edition. The Hod quit his position and changed his country for Luxembourg. A return with new HoD is possible * Malta: PBS on the 26th February 2018 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, due non-qualifications in the past editions. The Hod quit his position, becasue he had no more time to participate in the contest. A return in the future was not ruled out. * Portugal: RTP The HoD of Portugal leave the community without giving any reasons. Portugal is forced to withdraw from the competition. A return with new HoD is possible. * Vietnam: TVM on the 20th February 2018 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, due non-qualifications in the past editions. The Hod quit his position and changed his country for Taiwan. A return with new HoD is possible.